CATastrophe!
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! Looking back, Soul Eater decided Blair probably HAD done it on purpose... "Maka will only change back to normal if she has sex with the person she loves," the magical cat sputtered. And just WHO WAS THAT? Secret pairing. (6 Chapters.) MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p*:/archiveofourown. o*r*g*/works/700674/chapters/1291138

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

…

Based on the doujinshi My Master.

Same as with Rendezvous Pitch Maneuver! This is on a hentai site and it _does_ have sex in it. Enter at your own risk without whining.

Link: www. fakku viewmanga. php?id=4975

X X X

Looking back, Soul Eater decided Blair probably _had_ done it on purpose (though she probably didn't intend for all the insanity that happened afterward to ensue). At the time, everyone had thought the gigantic catastrophe caused by the stupid magical cat had to be an accident because…

Well, here's the case.

You be the judge!

…

Soul came home with a sack of groceries Maka had decided they just _had to have tonight_ balanced on one hip, an umbrella over his head even though he was already soaked to the skin, the keys and helmet for his motorcycle under one arm, and a handful of what had once been his favorite jacket in his remaining hand. He toed off his soggy Converse, kicked them, and readjusted everything else he had in his hands. Crap, the paper bag was getting soggy… If it ripped and sent everything flying across the floor he was going to be _so_ pissed.

He had just been at the park playing basketball with BlackStar, a little one on one, intending to be home for dinner before it rained and turn in early after dealing with a certain _matter at hand_, but that had all been thrown _way _off course when Blair called him. She had hysterically told him that Maka wanted to make something special for dinner tonight and Soul just _had_ to stop and get groceries on his way home.

Well, he had been caught in the rain on the motorcycle and that just turned his mood sour.

"Maka!" he shouted into the dim apartment they shared, dropped his tattered jacket on the floor with a slap, and kicked it over with his soaked shoes. BlackStar had tackled him viciously for the ball and just destroyed the jacket on the rough concrete—stupid BlackStar! "Maka! Hello! I'm home! How about some help with your oh-so important groceries?!" Soul shouted, but there was no answer.

Was she in the stupid bath?

Grumbling, Soul shuffled his wet way to the kitchen, deposited the groceries on the counter, flipped on the light, and shouted for both Blair and Maka this time. Somewhere in the apartment, he heard a girlish scream and rolled his eyes. What on earth were they up to?!

"Maka!" Soul shouted and stalked to her bedroom where he had heard the shriek come from. "This isn't funny! You send me out shopping in the rain and then you're not even around." He heard another shriek and threw open her bedroom door with a bang. "What is going—?" And he was fairly certain he just swallowed his tongue.

Maka was lying on her bed, mostly naked save what looked like one of Soul's white button-up shirts (and judging by the blood on it, it was the shirt he had trained with Kid in just yesterday which meant it was rather sweaty and smelly and here Maka was _wearing_ it). Her bare legs were wrapped around Blair's waist, her giggling face mushed into Blair's huge breasts, and they were in a heap on the floor just in front of Maka's bed. What was this? Lesbian role-play gone wrong?!

"B-Blair, what's going on?" Soul choked out.

"Nya! This isn't what it looks like!" Blair squeaked and transformed quickly from a large-breasted sexy woman to a small purple cat wearing a hat, bounded over, ducked between Soul's legs, and was gone down the hallway in a purple flash. "Quick, close the door, Soul!" she called back to him.

"Close the door—" Soul winced, anticipating a Maka-chop for interrupting… _whatever_… this was, but he got something much different.

Maka gracefully got up from the floor, smoothed back her tousled ash-blonde tresses, and smiled at her weapon-partner in the way she usually did when she was hiding the fact that she was pissed. Then, in the strangest voice he had ever heard, she purred, "Soul…" and then pounced on him.

Soul's head slammed into the frame of her door with a crack. It was all little stars and birdies for a long moment while Soul tried to figure out what the heck was going on. Then, he felt Maka rub her face against the side of his throat, straddle his bent leg so that he could feel the heat of her crotch rubbing on his knee, and then she cupped his genitals boldly through his jeans. When she found what she was looking for, she gave her partner a squeeze. Not to hurt him, Soul realized with a jolt and looked at her flushed face. Was she trying to… pleasure him?!

"Soul," she purred again and nuzzled against him. She rubbed her sex on his thigh, making little sounds of pleasure while she stroked Soul through his jeans. Her fingers slid under his shirt, teased his stomach, and quickly unfastened the button and lowered the zipper. Then, she dipped her hand in where her hand _definitely_ didn't belong and gave him a squeeze and a jerk. "Soul," she cooed and licked the side of his throat where his pulse was racing.

Maka's fingers wrapped around the sensitive head of him and he shuddered in pleasure. Soul's head slid back and his eyes closed of their own accord. This felt so good, especially coming from her, and he had already been planning on working it out for himself tonight. Maka's soul wavelength teased at him, picking out what he liked and what he wanted and doing exactly that. She slithered down his chest, purring, and then he felt the heat of her mouth enveloping him.

Soul's eyes snapped open.

This couldn't go on, but he didn't know what to do! She literally had him by the balls so he didn't want to give her a shove or anything else that might have him whimpering like a little girl. Not sure what else he could do, Soul transformed into a weapon with a clatter.

Maka made a sound of disappointment in her throat and Soul's face reflected at her nervously on the blade.

"Maka, what are you doing? This isn't like you! What's happened?" he demanded, suddenly very uncomfortable with his naked reflection on the crimson and onyx blade. Could she see just how turned on he was in his reflection? "Maka, talk to me!"

Then, he noticed the golden cat ears perched on her head, furry and translucent and looking incredibly real. His eyes slid down over his soiled shirt that she was wearing, past her naked half-spread legs, and then spotted the similar golden tail twined around her thigh.

Was Maka a… a CAT?!

Then, thrumming deep in her chest, Maka gripped Soul's scythe handle in her soft hand and stroked up and down the shaft of the dangerous weapon. She snaked out her pink tongue and licked up the metal handle. She stretched him out on the floor, gripped only his handle, and then spread her legs. Soul glimpsed the flush of her wet pink slit and suddenly had a bad thought.

"M-Maka…" he choked out.

"Soul," she moaned.

Then, the cold shaft of his scythe-form dipped just into her very center. She was hot and wet and—_yow!_ Soul quickly vaulted back into his human form and Maka let out a sharp cry of loss. He grabbed her bedroom door, slammed it, and leaned hard against the door safely from the outside. He panted, hating the tightness of his jeans and how the uncool part of him just wanted to open the door and let her have her way with him.

Central government inside his body was down and his brain had taken a trip south. "BLAIR!" he roared when the vice president Fear-of-Getting-Chopped-to-Death-by-Maka-and-Slaughtered-by-Death-Scythe-Spirit-Father finally took the podium and go this brain back out of his crotch.

The cat's glowing eyes peeked around the end of the hallway. "Y-yes, Soul?"

"You tell me what's going on right now or, so help me, I won't be responsible for my actions!" He meant that in both the threatening way and the… not so threatening more Maka-loving way.

On the other side of her door, Maka began to moan and cry out his name. Soul wasn't sure he wanted to think about what she might be doing on the other side… naked beneath his dirty shirt, touching him like that, putting her mouth on him, trying to put his scythe handle inside herself… What the heck was going on?!

"Well, um…" the cat-woman began.

"BLAIR!" Soul shouted. He didn't have the patience for the usual bullshit with Blair tonight.

"I was playing with magic and I had an accident!" she blurted finally, nervously touching her mouth.

Maka screamed Soul's name on the other side of her bedroom door.

"Well, do something! Change her back!" Soul demanded.

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?! Blair!"

"It's a special spell. Maka will only go back to normal if she…" The cat hesitated, trailing off.

"Blair, goddamn it, tell me!" Soul shouted and Maka began to pant on the other side of her door. Don't think about what she's doing in there, he coached himself. Think about something completely nonsexual, like… oh god, like what?! "Blair, tell me right now!"

"If she has sex with the person she loves…" Blair spit out.

On the other side of her bedroom door, Maka fell silent.

Soul swallowed something that wasn't meant to be swallowed. He must not have swallowed his tongue the first time then. His crimson eyes practically rolled out of his head, across the floor, and out the door. "She what?! Blair, who the hell is she in love with?! How are we supposed to fix this?!"

Blair peeked at Soul under her hat. "Well," she said sneakily and eyed his tight pants, "I suppose we could start with you and work our way up the list."

Soul Eater gave the magical cat a kick that sent her pum-pum-_flying_! Then, he leaned heavily on Maka's door as she began to moan and pant his name again. Shit, what was he supposed to do now? At the risk of sounding like Chrona—HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THIS?!

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
